


Sleepless in Hoshido

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Mitama has trouble sleeping, Rhajat wants to find out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a commission for ingleaisle on tumblr.

A bird flies away / Lonely it sings late at night / Looking for love’s warmth.

“...Yikes,” a girl broke the absolute silence in her room, furrowing her brow at the content she’d just produced. “Ugh, this writing slump is the worst!”

Annoyed, she threw away her pen to the corner of her dimly lit, pillow filled room. She buried her face in her favorite pillow, the fluffiest of them all, and groaned in deep frustration.

“Tomorrow is another day, I guess,” she complained, puffing out her cheeks and deciding to finally give in and quit composing haiku for the night, or rather, almost dawn, as time had flown fast since she’d began. 

Though still restless, she turned to face the ceiling, as if asking for a last minute bout of inspiration to strike her, like lightning consuming a tree in its blazes during a storm. 

Sleep was almost second nature to the pink haired girl, though lack of inspiration could easily drive her to a state of insomnia.

xxx

“Mitama?” the voice of another girl, one with a growly timbre, called out to her. “Mitama… are you even awake right now?”

“Oh?” Mitama began, barely able to make the sound escape her mouth. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, wiping a bit of drool from her chin, before responding properly. “Oh, yes… yes I am awake. Very roused right now. Just the most awake of them all.”

“Riiiight,” the other girl deadpanned, shoving a tiny green stone into the palm of Mitama’s hand. “Take this. Anyone can tell you’ve had trouble sleeping last night. Which is highly unusual, considering your carefree disposition, as far as sleep is concerned… Like that time you slept on a rock, while we were supposed to be scouting.”

“Don’t remind me,” Mitama said, stretching her arms and then sitting up straight, on the floor of her friend’s tent. “Father would not stop chiding me when he came to fetch us. But oh, I think Hayato also had some reason to be shouting at you, too.”

“And when doesn’t he? I always misbehave,” Rhajat replied, with a smug grin on her face. “I’m serious about the charm I just gave you, though. This one is supposed to keep you awake… since you almost passed me the wrong ingredient there, and the effects could have been very, very catastrophic… heeheehee.”

Mitama blinked a few times, trying to get the fuzzy feeling completely out of her eyes, and then she realized she had almost given Rhajat the crushed bat wings, instead of the viper venom. “Oh, cripes… I think this could have blown us up!”

“Yeah, I was laughing before, but being blown to smithereens isn’t exactly the way I wanna go out,” Rhajat replied, before distancing herself from her bubbling cauldron and placing a hand on Mitama’s shoulder. “You know… I’m not going to hex you if you want to go home and sleep. Seriously, I wont.”

“But you said you always misbehaved,” Mitama japed, giving her friend a playful wink, before examining the charm a little better. “This one is quite pretty… I have to be careful about where I store it, though. Most of the charms you’ve given me are supposed to make sleep come easier.”

“You’re a friend of mine, Mitama, but watch it,” Rhajat threatened emptily, before taking the flask that contained the venom from the other girl’s hand and adding it to her cauldron herself. “I still stand by what I said. I know I asked for your assistance today, but you’re completely out of it.”

“Well, thank you kindly for the offer, Rhajat, but I don’t think I can even visit the land of dreams that easily, today...” Mitama admitted. “It’s better if I stay and help you out, like I promised I would.”

Rhajat raised an eyebrow, after the billowing cloud of green smoke from her cauldron had completely dissipated. “So uh, the thing about you having trouble sleeping… it wasn’t a one time-only problem?”

“Ugh, I wish!” Mitama complained, flailing her body and nearly dropping a small vase that sat to her side, though Rhajat dove to catch it just in time. “Ah… sorry about that, too.”

“It’s, uh, fine...” Rhajat replied, adjusting the vase to its proper place. “You know, I think I may be just a little bit interested in this predicament of yours.”

“How so?” Mitama questioned, scooting closer to Rhajat, but this time being careful not to topple over any of the items that lined the floor of the diviner’s tent.

“It must be something incredibly potent if it can knock the sleep out of such a willing vessel, such as you,” Rhajat snarked, tapping her index finger on her chin. “Maybe it’s a curse, or maybe a grudge from one of your previous lives… oh, or maybe even a faulty talisman, for which I will absolutely not be held accountable.”

“Oh… no, Rhajat. It’s really just writer’s block,” Mitama answered, looking even more annoyed with herself. “I can have a bit of trouble sleeping, during my worst writing slumps. I don’t know why.”

“What? That doesn’t really make sense...” Rhajat muttered. “Hm… would you consider allowing me to accompany you tonight, in your room? I have a few alternative theories I would like to test.”

“You mean like our sleepovers?” Mitama questioned. 

“Yes, like our sleepovers... but even more interesting! Ooh, I’ll even bring a few of my ingredients with me! No one knows what I might need to cure the evil that ails you, after all!” Rhajat plotted, working up herself into laughing a little too loudly.

“Well, I don’t really have any objections… I really like it when you visit. But you do have to promise not to peek into my latest haiku attempts… they’re quite terrible,” Mitama told her, shaking her head in shame.

“I promise,” Rhajat smiled, before continuing. “But I might need to, anyways, depending on what I find. That might be linked to why you’re having trouble sleeping, you know?” 

“That’s fair,” Mitama agreed, nodding at her strange friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock came at Mitama’s door, rousing the girl from her umpteenth failed attempt at falling asleep, that evening.

The young priestess forced herself to her feet, sluggishly moving to slide open the door and let her special guest in.

Rhajat looked completely in her element, amid the darkness, illuminated only by the odd firefly that chose to dance near Mitama’s house.

“May I come in?” Rhajat joked, though she looked quite eager to set down the hefty bag of ingredients she had brought along to their sleepover.

“Though there could be some comedic value to locking you out of something I invited you for, you could probably blast this door open with your hexes, if you wanted to. Come in, come in,” Mitama mused, motioning towards her peaceful sanctum.

“That was ONE time!” Rhajat lied, pretending to cast a curse on Mitama, and then throwing down her bag on the floor.

Rhajat crouched beside the large, black bag and retrieved a small pillow from inside of it. She then set it down right beside one of Mitama’s own.

“Wait… that’s the one I made for you that time, isn’t it?” Mitama asked, kneeling to examine the pillow. “I’m pleased to see you kept it!”

“Oh… I guess it is. It’s uh, very fluffy and pleasant.” Rhajat admitted, playing with a lock of her own hair. “You must have a very low opinion of me, if you thought I had thrown it away...”

“Oh, Rhajat... you know that’s not what I meant!” Mitama said, before she settled herself in a comfortable position on the floor. 

“Heh, you’re right. You know, you’re one of the very few people I trust completely… and besides, you’ve even made me a handmade pillow, so you’re useful to have around,” Rhajat smiled, sitting down in front of Mitama’s lying figure. “It’s… my favorite one, too. I can’t seem to sleep without it, these days. It’s like a curse.”

“Aww, that’s actually kind of sweet to hear! Except for the curse part, I mean,” Mitama replied, unable to suppress a smile. “Who are you and what have you done to the gloomy Rhajat?”

Rhajat perked up one of her eyebrows, before pointing her index finger at the other girl. “It would be extremely easy to make this sleep potion into a permanent sleep potion, I’ll have you know.”

“If you’re letting me know, then you won’t do it. I know already know how you operate,” Mitama giggled.

Rhajat grumbled curses to herself, before grabbing two vials from her bag. “I may not be able to threaten you, but it remains to be seen if I can treat you.”

“I hope so… I haven’t slept in two days. I no longer recognize myself,” Mitama complained, burying her head in her pillow.

“Wow there, don’t suffocate...” Rhajat deadpanned, before she urged Mitama to look at her. “I’m just going to apply this powder under your eyes. It’s made up of crushed spiders and mud, plus a dash of wyvern dung.”

“I’m… going to assume you were just joking about that last part, but whatever it takes, I suppose,” Mitama told her.

“Oh no, the mud thing is very real, I assure you,” Rhajat cackled, scooting closer to Mitama and carefully spreading a little bit of the yellowish powder on Mitama’s cheeks and on the bags that had formed under her eyes.

The powder had no apparent, dung-y smell that Mitama could recognize, and she exhaled a breath of relief. Her senses picked up on different things, however. 

Rhajat’s fingers were surprisingly delicate on her skin, and her nails were impeccably-kept, with perfectly-applied black nail polish. 

The only essence Mitama’s nose could sense at the moment was the pleasant aroma that unmistakably came from Rhajat’s hair. She had always admired how soft and lustrous Rhajat’s hair was, as well as how its dark color suited her.

“Mitama?” Rhajat called. 

Their faces were close enough that the priestess could notice and be momentarily caught up in how piercing and striking Rhajat’s greyish-purple eyes could be.

“Oh?” Mitama responded, shaking her head in an effort to think straight. “How do I know if this powder works?”

Rhajat huffed and threw the vials inside her bag. “It doesn’t. If it did, you wouldn’t even have the time to ask this.”

“Ah… well, it was worth a shot, and I appreciate that you tried,” Mitama admitted, finding the current, unbearably-fast rhythm of her heartbeats to be a new annoyance she had to deal with in her quest for sleep. 

“Oh, I’m in no way through with you...” Rhajat teased, pulling out a bottle with some blue liquid inside of it.

The tone of Rhajat’s voice was enough to give Mitama goosebumps, though distinctively not from fear. “Maybe it really is just the writer’s block. You don’t have to waste so many precious ingredients on me.”

“Quiet, you! This is the most important task on my list, at the moment,” Rhajat declared, taking Mitama’s hand and helping her sit back up. “Open up.”

Mitama did as she was advised, allowing Rhajat to slowly pour some of the liquid in her mouth. It didn’t particularly taste of anything, though it left a surprisingly sweet aftertaste.

“This one is for that hypothesis of yours about the writer’s block… it’s made of the juices of Artist’s Wings. I’m sure you’ve heard of that one,” Rhajat noted.

“Gods... that’s a crazy-rare plant, Rhajat! You went through all of this trouble for me?” Mitama asked.

“It wasn’t that hard to get my hands on it… I had my best man on the job,” Rhajat giggled. She had thanked Kiragi profusely for the help, as much as it cramped her style. “I wouldn’t do this for just anyone. You’re worth it.”

Mitama’s hand came to rest over her heart, entirely by reflex. She was glad they were in the dark, or Rhajat would have been able to see her flushed cheeks.

“A-Are you alright? Guh… I’m certain I got the dosage right. This shouldn’t be happening...” Rhajat gasped, grabbing Mitama by the shoulders.

“I’m fine!” Mitama told her, trying to steady her breathing. “I’m just a little… I don’t really know.”

The two of them stared at each other In silence, without changing their positions, until Rhajat noticed she might have been using too much force on Mitama’s shoulder with her hand. Before she could withdraw it, Mitama grabbed it, securing it in place. “Mitama?”

The sound of her name in Rhajat’s low timbre was pleasant. Mitama yearned to hear it again and again. 

Slowly, Mitama placed her free hand on Rhajat’s right cheek, and through some hesitation, she inched herself closer to her face.

Though surprised, Rhajat welcomed the kiss, marveling at the courage it took Mitama to make the first move. 

Rhajat thought she saw glimpses of stars right at that moment, although she knew those were only the curious patterns of Mitama’s eyes.

“I… think I might have found my muse again,” Mitama smiled against Rhajat’s lips.

“If you’re going to call me that, at least add some dark adjectives to it,” Rhajat joked. “You should still test it, though. The uh, kiss part wasn’t really part of the spell.” 

Mitama giggled, before she took the pen in her hand. It already felt right in her grasp, once more.

Bird's wings black as coal / Romance found where one least expects / Heart soars unabated

“Well, that’s a pretty good one…” Rhajat complimented her. “Maybe a little too on the nose.”

“Sometimes there are things you just don’t notice, even if they’re right in front of you,” Mitama stated, smiling wide about the return of her poetic skills.

“You can say that again...” Rhajat patted her lap, inviting Mitama to lay her head on it, and the narcoleptic healer happily obliged.


End file.
